


Vulnerable

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Eventual Romance, M/M, Philosophy, Sebaek - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, baekse, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Sehun era um cara fechado, lidava sozinho com seus sentimentos, mas conheceu Baekhyun. Um cara que abraçava a vulnerabilidade como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer na vida. E foi assim, que descobriram que seus pedaços os faziam um só.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Ooi, to de volta com mais uma sebaekzinha e num universo diferente, soulmate!au. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Dêem muito amor à essa obra, comentem por favorzinho!!
> 
> Bisous <3

**La lune et le soleil**

  
  
  


**_Por onde andei_ **

**_Enquanto você me procurava?_ **

**_Será que eu sei_ **

**_Que você é mesmo_ **

**_Tudo aquilo que me faltava?_ **

**_–Nando Reis_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


De acordo com o Mito escrito por Platão, depois de subirem aos céus para brigarem com os deuses, os humanos destronaram os poderosos porém Zeus resolveu castigá-los por sua rebeldia, então pegou uma espada e dividiu o humano no meio. Assim, fazendo os seres voltarem para a terra em busca da parte que lhes havia sido retirada, e sem a mesma, não viveriam.

Sehun sentia um vazio que lhe consumia, e esse sentimento inexplicável de falta do que nunca se viu era o que lhe fazia pensar sempre em platão e no mito da alma gêmea, pois se sentia exatamente como aqueles humanos, desesperados com sua incompletude.

Aos 24 anos, formado e com emprego, além do seu cantinho que chamava de casa, não deveria se sentir daquela forma, porém as coisas não pareciam lhe obedecer. Um vazio que não sabia o que deveria completar, era realmente uma loucura. Não comentava sobre com ninguém, não porque não tinha ninguém confiável em sua vida, mas porque era fechado. Só fazia parte de sua personalidade, não era algo necessariamente ruim.

Não admitiria a ninguém que era vulnerável, completamente, e sabia disso. Só desejava alguém com quem pudesse ser ele mesmo, ser verdadeiro. Abrir-se, como se tirasse as roupas que lhe protegiam e mostrasse à essa pessoa quem era de fato, seus pontos sensíveis que faziam chorar no travesseiro, seu passado, sua família, sua trajetória.

  
  
  


🌓

  
  
  


Em um dos dias que pareciam monótonos para si, resolveu sair e espairecer os pensamentos no parque que ficava perto da empresa em que trabalhava. O dia estava ameno, o sol estava caloroso e as árvores balançavam pelo vento suave que soprava ali. Sehun sentou-se na ponta de um banco que se localizava bem na frente do lago lindo que sempre visitava em seus dias de reflexão. Enquanto observava tudo e pensava sobre o sentido de sua vida, que em conclusão não existia, um homem sentou-se na outra ponta do banco, em silêncio, olhando o além.

O Oh ficou olhando o perfil do homem, percebendo quão lindo era seu rosto, seus traços, sua boca bem desenhada, nunca tinha visto alguém que lhe cativasse a atenção sem nem mesmo ter dito uma palavra, mas se perdeu na beleza do outro que acabou dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, também veio aqui pra pensar porque está de saco cheio de tudo, acertei? — o homem bonito perguntou, virando e olhando em seus olhos tendo um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

— Você lê as mentes das pessoas ou algo do tipo? Porque você acertou em cheio, foi certeiro — Disse bufando, estava cansado e não conseguia evitar transparecer seu estado.

— Não, não tenho nenhum poder, só estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo.. E pela sua feição, deduzi que, talvez, estivéssemos no mesmo barco e que você quisesse conversar. Então, prazer, eu sou Byun Baekhyun.. E você é? — Hyun lhe estendeu a mão gentilmente para cumprimentá-lo.

— É um prazer, Baekhyun. Eu sou Oh Sehun. E obrigada por se dispor a falar comigo, ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes. — Depois de apertarem as mãos, Baekhyun lhe observava com atenção, era como se seus olhos fossem atraídos diretamente para Sehun, nunca se sentiu daquela forma em toda sua vida, até aquele momento.

  
  
  


🌓

  
  


A conversa dos dois se tornou profunda, e acabou com os dois trocando os números de telefone e já conversando. Baekhyun lhe chamou e ele aceitou. Por que não passar uma tarde com o homem que havia se disponibilizado a saber um pouquinho mais do outro que estava sentado sozinho no parque e precisava de um sentido para continuar respirando, um norte.

Conversar por mensagens de textos era mais fácil para Sehun pelo fato de conseguir se abrir, dizer o que sentia sem se arrepender ou sentir vergonha por mostrar seu lado que ninguém via.

O mais interessante que o Oh achou do tempo de conversa que tiveram foi a forma como Baekhyun abraçava a vulnerabilidade. Byun dizia ser vulnerável e que, se ele negasse ou tentasse esconder isso, estaria negando parte do que é ser um humano em sua essência, aquilo mexeu com o mais alto de uma forma que ele não estava esperando, lhe fez pensar.

Chegando na casa do mais baixo, foi recebido com um abraço caloroso que causou uma eletricidade em si, uma sensação boa. Ficaram no sofá conversando sobre a vida, comeram e num momento em que os dois se olharam, não resistiram e foram um de encontro ao outro. Se beijaram. 

Com a mão na nuca de Sehun, Baekhyun lhe disse, rente aos lábios, que estava disposto a abraçar a vulnerabilidade de Sehun, se ele quisesse, e como ele quis.

Os encontros se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes, a intimidade entre os dois só aumentava, e com isso, Sehun ia retirando tijolo por tijolo do muro que construiu em volta de si mesmo, sua sinceridade era genuína e Baekhyun sabia disso como ninguém.

  
  


🌓

  
  


Meses depois de encontros, dos beijos, de seus momentos íntimos e de já frequentarem a casa um do outro o tempo inteiro, o pedido de namoro veio, feito por Baekhyun em uma noite que estavam juntos, deitados em sua cama. Ele se apoiou no braço, se virando para Sehun e disse:

— Aquele dia no parque eu estava igual a você, Sehun. Nada tinha sentido para mim, eu tinha o sentimento de que algo me faltava mas eu não sabia o que era, até te encontrar. Você é a lua que ilumina minhas noites, e é a parte que me faltava, Platão estava mais que certo, porque eu vi a sua marca, e ela fica no exato lugar que a minha. Você é a parte que me faltava para conseguir ficar vivo. Aceita namorar comigo, minha alma gêmea? — Chegou perto do maior, fazendo um carinho singelo na bochecha.

— Puta merda você também reparou na marca, então eu não estou ficando louco. Você é o sol que as minhas manhãs precisam para serem iluminadas, Baek. É claro que eu aceito ser seu namorado, minha alma gêmea. — Beijou o agora namorado sorrindo abobado, nunca imaginaria que Platão faria tanta diferença em sua vida.

Agora os dois poderiam viver na terra, estando completos ao lado da metade que lhes faltava e o sentido que suas vidas necessitava. Não buscariam mais nada, pois um tendo o outro ali se apoiando era tudo o que precisavam e nada mais. Suas marcas ganharam um novo significado, agora era simbolizava o recomeço de duas histórias, de um amor. De almas gêmeas, que ficariam abraçados em suas vulnerabilidades até o dia em que seus corações parassem de bater.


End file.
